Driver assistance systems, are designed to help a driver of a vehicle (e.g. car or motorcycle) in the driving process. In combination with a human machine interface, driver assistance systems enable an increase of car safety and road safety. In general, driver assistance systems enable to automate/adapt/enhance vehicles for safety and better driving. Safety features can be implemented to avoid collisions and accidents by offering applications that alert a vehicle driver to potential sources of danger during traveling. In addition, driver assistance systems can be configured to enable or implement safeguards and/or take over control of the vehicle partially. For example, speed adaptation systems can ensure that vehicle speed does not exceed a safe or legally enforced speed. In case of potential speeding, a human driver can be alerted to reduce the speed. Alerting a vehicle driver's attention can be performed via human machine interfaces.
A human machine interface enables interactions between humans and machines in order to allow effective operation and control of the machine from the human end, wherein the machine provides information in order to aid the user in a decision-making process. US 2011/0095906 A1 relates to a method and device for controlling traffic flow for this purpose.